


两小无猜

by beiming



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiming/pseuds/beiming





	两小无猜

【5】  
斯蒂芬没有去成的UCLA，但克莱却选了。那个时候，斯蒂芬已经是打进NCAA全国八强的超强大学生了，他在一步步接近自己的职业联赛的梦想。而克莱并不逊色于他，同样优秀的他获得了UCLA的青睐，因为他们在寻觅最优秀的射手。  
克莱记得有人问过他，喜欢的球星是谁，克莱说，“Kobe和Stephen。”  
“Stephen是谁？”那人疑惑地问道。  
“未来的超级巨星。”克莱笑了笑。

斯蒂芬从小就纵容几乎可以说是溺爱这个弟弟，有什么事情都会帮着解决，但这份纵容的后果就是一发不可收拾的越界的情感。克莱早就意识到他对斯蒂芬特殊的占有欲了，在他发现斯蒂芬快要和一个女生在一起的时候，他几乎是用尽了所有的办法破坏两个人的关系。  
他记得斯蒂芬对他很生气，但经不住他的软磨硬泡死缠烂打，斯蒂芬过不了两天就原谅他了。但克莱心中却是高兴的升了天。  
在他高中毕业的时候，他和一帮高中最好的球队的兄弟出去喝的酩酊大醉。  
还是酒吧老板打的电话给斯蒂芬通知他来接一下人。斯蒂芬已经在学校附近租了一套自己的房子了。  
他扛着克莱上了车，然后把他带回了自己的家里。  
“Klay醒醒。”斯蒂芬扛着一个比他高还比他重的人有些吃力，但他还是硬把克莱拉回了家里，让他倒在了沙发上，“你喝点茶吧，怎么喝这么多啊？”  
克莱喝了醒酒茶之后好了一点，他看到斯蒂芬蹲在他的旁边，那双流光溢彩的眼睛还是那么的吸引人，克莱小时候最喜欢盯着斯蒂芬的眼睛看，他觉得那比夜晚里的星光还要耀眼。  
“好点了么？”斯蒂芬拍了拍他的背。  
克莱突然拉住了斯蒂芬的手腕，将他扯了过来，斯蒂芬一下子没反应过来，坐在了克莱的大腿上。  
“等等！你在干嘛？”斯蒂芬手足无措，“唔——！”  
克莱在吻他。  
像是那种珍藏了百年的宝贝一般，克莱嘴里烈酒的味道传给了斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬咬紧了牙关。  
“张嘴，宝贝。”克莱钳住了他的下颚，迫使斯蒂芬张开了嘴，克莱和斯蒂芬唇齿纠缠在一起。  
等到克莱放开斯蒂芬的时候，他整个人都红透了，就和喝了酒的克莱没有什么分别，他想要推开克莱，“你别发疯了，我是Steph，我是你哥哥。”  
克莱不肯放开他，牢牢的把他禁锢在怀里，“我知道啊，哥哥。”  
克莱的那一声久违的哥哥，叫的斯蒂芬心软了几分，但下一秒他就后悔了，克莱根本不像是个清醒的人，将他打横抱了起来就往床上一扔，斯蒂芬还没来得及逃开，克莱就压了上来。  
“Klay你醒醒！”斯蒂芬慌了，他的双抗拒地推着克莱的肩膀，“不要！”  
克莱没有理会他的反抗，解下了自己的皮带，然后把斯蒂芬的双手绑在了头顶。他一不做二不休地扯掉了斯蒂芬的休闲裤，然后挑拨着斯蒂芬的性器。其实，克莱是半清醒半醉的，他清醒的知道自己想要斯蒂芬，但只有酒精能给他借口和勇气。但这对于完全清醒的斯蒂芬来说，就是五雷轰顶。  
“Klay！放开我！”斯蒂芬扭动着腰，但他没办法。  
“你不是也硬了么？”克莱能感受他的情欲。  
“Klay，别这样！”斯蒂芬几乎是快要崩溃了，他不敢想克莱接下去会干什么，他醒来之后自己应该如何面对他，“你醉了！快放开我！”  
“既然醉了那就醉到底吧。”克莱封住了斯蒂芬的唇，然后一只手探到了那个不该探的地方，斯蒂芬的呻吟都被闷在了吻里面，克莱能感受到斯蒂芬闭上的眼睛里有泪水滴了下来。  
他心疼，却又不想停下。  
“哥哥，给我吧。”克莱在他耳边轻轻地说道，“我喜欢你。”  
斯蒂芬从来没有体验过这样被人贯穿的滋味，快感和痛楚都涌了上来，他心里的酸涩逼的他眼眶一直是红的，“呜……嗯….哈啊….嗯”  
他只敢发出小声的呜咽，克莱看着身下的人是他心心念念的人，忍不住加快了速度，这一下撞的斯蒂芬忍不住叫了出来。  
“Klay…慢一点…嗯”斯蒂芬破碎地说着。  
克莱也被情欲和酒精冲昏了头脑，他只想要占有全部的斯蒂芬，就狠心地往那一点上 冲刺，让斯蒂芬不得不求饶。  
斯蒂芬已经在克莱的前后夹击之下射过一次了，但没想到克莱无师自通的技术让他又一次硬了，斯蒂芬羞耻地咬着下唇，他不敢想自己也对克莱有这么龌龊的感情。  
“Steph，说出来。”克莱偏偏逼他。  
斯蒂芬睁着一双金绿色的浅色瞳，睁大了嘴巴，他实在说不出那样的话来，克莱也偏偏不动，就是要看他好戏。  
“Klay…”斯蒂芬恳求似的叫着克莱的名字。  
“哥哥，你知道我想听。”  
“Klay，给我，我想要。”斯蒂芬像是豁出去一般，脸都开始烧了起来，克莱突如其来的速度让他瘫软在了床上，只能发出支离破碎的呻吟，克莱知道自己有多喜欢斯蒂芬，这样的话是他最大的诱惑。  
斯蒂芬对克莱的纵容，甚至纵容到了床上。


End file.
